


I Want This

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Magnus, Episode Tag, M/M, Missing Scene, S2E7, Sexy Times, Topping from the Bottom, explicit scenes, malec first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Alec took hold of Magnus' jacket, propelling him walking him backward into his bedroom."I want this" he said as he latched onto the Warlock's lips and sucked his adam's apple out his throat.





	

Alec's heart was beating so hard he was sure Magnus could hear it. The wizard knew him so well, even though if you really thought about it, they barely knew each other. But from the first time he'd looked into Magnus' eyes...  
Well, he didn't really like to think about it too much.   
Magnus was kissing him just as hard as Alec was kissing him. It settled something in him he hadn't known was unsure. Yeah, Magnus said he wanted him, said that it didn't matter that he had not a lick of experience but...the truth was he hadn't ever touched anyone's dick but his own. Magnus was his first kiss; the first person he'd made out with, the first person to touch him...down there. It blew his mind a little if he thought about it too much. So he tried to not think, which made him think about it even more. Hell, ever since 'the kiss' at his aborted wedding, he'd had a hard time thinking about anything else but Magnus.   
Sometimes he could hardly believe that he was here. That he could snake his fingers beneath Magnus' Henley and touch his bare skin.  
That he could caress the hard muscles to his heart's content.  
That he could run his hands through Magnus' spiked mane, muss it up, pull his head in and kiss him stupid.   
And Magnus just let him.  
Anything he wanted to do.  
Magnus let him.  
Alec could barely breath with how it all made him feel.  
"I want...you sh-...where..?" he stammered a bit as Magnus legs hit the bed, stopping their progress.  
"Do you want to take your clothes off?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded mutely. Actually he wanted Magnus to take his clothes off but he was willing to be the one to go first. Before he could reach for his shirt Magnus' hands were there, lifting it off and placing it neatly on the red couch. then his hands were reaching for Alec's belt and the shadowhunter legit stopped breathing. He could feel the cool heat of Magnus' fingers brushing against the flesh of his abdomen as he undid Alec's belt. He sucked in his stomach in instinctive reaction, feeling a slight tremble grow in his limbs.   
His knees were weak.  
He needed to sit down.  
But Magnus was pulling down his pants so he stood swaying, dizzy with desire, as the Warlock's hot breath ghosted against his skin, making him harder than the thought was even possible.   
"Magn.." he tried to say but the words choked in his throat.  
"Shh. Let me" Magnus said before his mouth.  
"Oh God!" Alec cried, completely at a loss to assimilate the heat of Magnus mouth on his dick, enveloping him in warmth and wetness, pulling at him and sparking every single nerve ending in his body as a result. He felt like he might blow it all right there, right then. But his name was Alec Lightwood. He was a shadowhunter first, virgin second. And he would be damned if he ended this just when it began because he couldn't control his own body.   
He closed his eyes, thinking about demon ichor and opened chests and suddenly he almost lost his desire altogether. If it had been anyone else but Magnus he was sure he would have. Then there was cool air on his hot dick and Magnus' magical mouth was sucking on his stomach, moving at a leisurely pace up his chest to close languidly on his nipple.  
"Holy effing angel!" he groaned arching upward involuntarily.  
Magnus laughed against his nipple, making him shiver.  
"M-Magnus, I can't...not much longer."  
Magnus lifted his head, smug smile firmly in place, "I know Alexander" he said eyes hot, looking deep into his. Alec stared back and time stopped.  
Then Magnus' mouth was on his and time was speeding up again. He circled Magnus with his arms, twisting over and turning them so that Magnus was spread under him like some pagan offering. Magnus' legs spread beneath him, bracketing his hips.   
"Do it" Magnus said but Alec hesitated. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.  
"Do it, I'm ready for you" Magnus assured him and Alec surged forward.  
He made a hurt sound as he came into contact with Magnus, enveloping himself in the Warlock's heat and tightness.   
There were no words.  
All his fantasies, all his anticipation didn't even come close.   
There was no way he was going to last.  
Magnus reached between them, striping his own dick and Alec had enough presence of mind to swat his hand away and replace it with his own. They moved together, eyes locked, their moans the only sound in the room.   
"Magnus!" Alec cried as his body jerked and he came. Magnus wasn't far behind.  
Alec flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to move or speak.  
Magnus' hand came into his line of sight, caressing his face softly.  
"You alright Alexander?" he asked softly.  
Alec smiled slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> My first MALEC fic. Hope I did them justice.


End file.
